You Are My Sunshine
by OneWhoWeeps
Summary: When Bella turns to Jacob for comfort, will he come to her with open arms? Bella starts to wonder if Jake has moved on and left her behind. She soon falls for her dear friend. But Jacob is so naive he doesn't even realize she wants him. Sucky summary xD


A/N:

Hey :] So this'll be placed during New Moon after Edward leaves… he won't be returning in this story so all you Eddie lovers can read something else if you don't like that.

This is for my Team Jacob ppl! It's B/J with a hint of J/OC and is all BPOV. Rated T for now but will most def be M later on so stick around if you like lemonade, because its gonna get pretty hot around here. ;P haha gosh that sounded dorky -_-"

Ehneewhoooooo…..

A standard disclaimer is standard and thus I do not own…:'[

Prologue

"_I don't want you to come with me," he said. That's what he told me before he left. Those words left behind to torment me for the rest of my life, even in my sleep._

_I remember running after him, knowing I could never catch up. But, I was so sure that he would come back that I didn't care how far I had to run. He would come back._

_But, he didn't._

**Chapter 1**

I pull my knees up to my chest, tracing patterns in the wet dirt with a twig I found. _Frost._ The back porch steps were covered in frost. Reminding me of his cold, marble body. Loving me. Holding next to plain, human me. The ache in my heart instantly throbs, warning me to stop torturing myself. _It's 7:03 A.M., let's try to start the day out positively. He's gone._

I study the pattern I've created, waiting for the throbbing to subside. I slowly look up to stare at the trees beyond our backyard. I feel empty as I scan the forest knowing I won't find what I am looking for.

Edward is gone.

"Bella," I hear a voice call. My eyes light up and I eagerly search the yard, heart thumping loudly.

"Edward?" I whisper.

"Bella?" Charlie appears behind me on the porch with a concerned look in his eyes. "Sweetheart, what in God's name are you doing out here? It's freezing!" He shivers through the screen door.

My heart sinks. Slowly though, because deep down I knew it wasn't him anyways. I blush and stutter, "I- uh. I was just, umm, getting ready to go to La Push." I lift the corners of my mouth into to a weak smile, trying not to look too disappointed.

"Well, uh," Charlie runs his hands through his short hair, "That's okay. No, I mean that's great Bella. You deserve a break. Just, just make sure you get out of this cold. It's forty degrees out and all you've got on is your pajamas."

"Oh," I gasp realizing what he says is true, "I guess I just needed the cold air to wake me up. Umm, I should go get dressed." I jump up and hurry inside to the stairs.

_I'm so used to being cold; I didn't realize it was darn near freezing._ I think to myself as I clumsily climb up to my bedroom. _I'm so numb now. I should feel __**something**__… right? _

_But do I even want to?_

As soon as my door is shut I stumble over to my bed and flop down. "La Push…" I sigh at the ceiling. I roll onto my side to check the time on my alarm clock. 7:08.

"Is Jake even awake?" I mutter.

One glance at the black garbage bag in my closet tells me it doesn't matter if Jacob is awake or not. I'm going to La Push.

With a sigh, I heave myself off of my bed and go over to get some clothes. After only two steps towards my destination, I trip over something and almost kill myself by hitting my head on the bottom drawer of my dresser.

_Okay. Maybe I'm not so numb... _

I groan and look to see what caused my near decapitation.

A small, brown... box?

"What the..." I pick up the box, "Where did this come from?"

Slowly I crack open the top, afraid of what I might find. "Holy crow!" I pull back when I see two chocolate brown eyes staring back at me.

Then I realize the eyes are mine.

Curiosity gets the better of me and I open the box up wider. I reach in and pull out a rear-view mirror.

Studying the black car piece, I squint in confusion, "Why do I have a rear vie- _Oh my God!_"

The realization hits me like a brick.

"Jacob's birthday present!"

_Flashback_

_"Hey, I got something really awesome this weekend," Jacob hopped up and down._

_The way he acted so excitedly triggered a grin to appear on my pale face. "Hmm," I giggled, "And do you mind telling me what this awesome thing is? Or is that all you're going to say?"_

_Jacob shook his head and started heading toward the side of the little red house._

_"Come on," he gestured for me to follow him, "You gotta see this."_

_I wasn't sure if I should go after him or not. I was already warned by Charlie to not go into the woods with Jake. He said he was worried that he might try something stupid. Maybe try to cop a feel or something._

_Ew. The fact that my father even thought of such situations was enough to make me hurl. But, at the same time, Jacob wasn't like that. _

_At least I didn't think he was… perverted. _

_Then again Charlie didn't even mention Jacob's name he just said, "Don't go following any of those __**boys**__ into the woods…"_

_'So, I should be cool… since Jake's just a kid. I doubt he even knows what a boob is yet. What is he… twelve?', I thought._

_"You comin' Bells?"_

_Jacob stuck his head out from around the back corner of the house._

_My face reddened as if he heard everything I was just thinking. I stuck my hands into my jean's pockets and cringed into my fishing jacket._

_"Uhh," my blush crept down slowly as I spoke, "Where are we going?"_

_"To the garage..." Jacob said as if it were obvious._

_"Oh," I straightened and nodded stupidly, "That's... cool, I guess."_

_I felt so awkward when Jacob just stood there and stared at me blankly._

_"Is that where the 'awesome thing' is?"_

_"Yeah..." he scratched his head._

_"Okay. Umm... I guess I'll head over there then."_

_With a mortified look on my face I scuttled past Jacob and into the garage._

_It was dark in there and Charlie's mini lecture crawled back to the front of my mind._

_"My dad got it from this one warehouse in Seattle for just a few bucks..."_

_When Jake flipped a switch by the door the creeper thoughts instantly disappeared. _

_I looked around the familiar room with eager eyes only to find a big blocky looking thing under a few white bed sheets. A few more scans of the room and I was in utter confusion._

_"What is it Jacob," I asked politely._

_"__**This**__," Jake boomed, "__**This..."**_

_He tore off the sheets and stood behind the mass with a prideful sneer._

_"Is my Baby."_

_It was a car. A tiny car at that. _

_The small vehicle's paint was sun bleached and there were a few dents on the doors. Three of the tires were flat and the front license plate was practically hanging on for dear life. _

_It looked kind of like crap actually. But, there was just something about it that made it... awesome._

_"You got a car?"_

_Jacob nodded excitedly and stared at the disaster before him, "I know I'm only fifteen, but by the time I finish fixing her up I'll be old enough to drive her around."_

_'Oh so he's fifteen... that's still young enough right?'_

_"It's a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit," Jake continued, "Small but..."_

_"Is it fast," I blurted out. Not knowing anything about cars it was the least I could do to seem interested._

_Jacob glanced at me and nervously scratched head._

_"I-I, uh," He stuttered, "Well, I haven't been able to check since it's, um dead so..."_

_"Right," I mumbled and internally slapped myself on the forehead._

_Jake just stood there shuffling his feet and I bit my lip in embarrassment._

_"It should be though," he said suddenly ending the excruciatingly awkward silence,"...Fast."_

_"Yeah," my voice sounded strange and flat._

_Jacob walked toward the open window of the driver's seat._

_"She needs a lot of work," he said fingering the empty space where a rear-view mirror should have been._

_"Maybe I can help you work on it," I offered enthusiastically._

_This sent Jacob into a fit of laughter._

_My smile fell, "Hey, what's so funny about that?"_

_After another minute of him choking on his own giggles, he turned to look at me with a ridiculous look on his face._

_"Bella Swan fixing a car with power tools, covered dirt and grease. Death caused by excessive stumbling over wrenches and self-inflicted hammer hits to the head!"_

_I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest._

_"Aw, come on Bells," he teased, "You don't think I would actually let you work with those things."_

_He pointed over to his tool rack. The appliances all looked like a psychotic murderer's play toys._

_I involuntarily shuddered._

_"Haha, see," Jake smirked and sauntered over to my ego-hurt frame, "I'm not saying I don't want your help. I just don't want you to get hurt."_

_I saw an unfamiliar flicker in his eyes and waited for it to return to study the look more closely but he blushed and turned away._

_'What was that?'_

_"Besides," Jacob sped back to his 'baby', "I'm sure I can fix her myself just fine. It shouldn't be so hard."_

_He grinned and smacked the hood of the car playfully._

_The license plate fell off and hit the concrete floor with a loud CLANK._

_It was my turn to laugh._

I shake myself back to reality.

Looking around my cold, empty room I suddenly realize how long it had been since I had last seen Jake. A full four whole months flew by while I was in this...trance.

All I ever thought about was how alone I'd become and how broken I was after...

I shift uncomfortably on the rug.

I totally ignored everything and everybody else... my classmates, school in general... my dad...and my best friend Jacob.

I forgot his _**birthday**_!

How could I do that? I'm so selfish.

Placing the mirror back into the box I jump up to my feet and reach for the dresser a second time.

* * *

Review please! Need 3 to continuee :P

-Echo


End file.
